This grant is to provide support for the activities of the Eastern Cooperative Group (ECOG) Chair, Robert L. Comis, M.D.;the senior scientific leadership of the Group;and programs developed by Dr. Comis to enhance the Group's scientific activity and patient accrual. The activities and specific aims supported by this grant are: to provide high quality senior scientific and administrative medical leadership for ECOG programs, and the infrastructure to support that leadership;to expedite the development and conduct of ECOG studies;and to improve the opportunity for patient participation in ECOG studies.